erasfandomcom-20200215-history
House Horvath
' Family Motto': Obranki Citadelyá ''("Defenders of the Citadel") '''Holdings': The Brindan Hills , the Arganhold Liege Lord: Highlord Kobian Camrey of House Camrey Vassals: The Knights of the Citadel Age: 400 years History In an old chronicle without name, it is mentioned that there were two brothers who were both honored by a Highlord of House Camrey. They were strong men, and given the task of building the mighty citadel known as the Arganhold . The two brothers are represented on the family's sigil, displaying two bears. Since their time, the Horvaths have always been two in charge of the family - the lord, and his brother, occupying one of the two keeps on the hills of Navátesk each. The Family The ruler of the household is Lord Harmond Horvath (aged 46 in 1337), a huge man who is fond of banquets, feasts, tournaments, fairs, and festivals. He was deep in Highlord Kobian Camrey's counsel when Barosía claimed its independence from the Empire of the God-kings. Under Harmond's supervision, the Arganhold hosted a grand tournament in 1337 to celebrate the marriage of the Highlord's daughter, Ester Camrey, and Lord Aron Imlia of House Imlia, and it was on this extravagant day that the Highlord crowned himself First-king of Barosía. Lord Harmond Horvath is married to Lady Orsebet (43 in 1337), and they have two daughters, Sarissa '(24 in 1337), and '''Apell '(19 in 1337). This family lives in the north keep of the Arganhold . In the south keep, Lord Harmond's brother '''Harman Horvath (44 in 1337) lives with his wife Lady Sorina (40 in 1337) and their son Costell '''(21 in 1337). A second brother of Harmond, '''Haralamb Horvath (41 in 1337), lives in a mansion southeast of the citadel, holding the lordship of the Brindan Hills. His lady wife 'Miruna '''passed away after a disease of the lungs, but he still has his two sons, '''Ionel '(18 in 1337) and 'Marcon '(17 in 1337). The Knights of the Citadel At the Arganhold , the Horvaths employ a number of knights collectively known as the Knights of the Citadel. Among these House Knights are Syr Decebal, Syr Aurel, and Syr Miháin. The Knights of the Citadel are usually third of fourth sons of lesser noble families, and some are bachelor knights who have given up life on the road for a more secure future. The knights are used to defend the Brindan Hills, and act as judiciaries in the hamlets and villages of the Horvath demesne. Syr Decebal is married to Lady Sarissa, Lord Harmond's oldest daughter. Syr Aurel is married to Lady Elysa Oldrich, a nice of Duke Amos Oldrich. Genealogy Duke Hermenk Horvath (1233 - 1286), Duke Gomy Horvath (1253 - 1311), Duke Orbek Horvath (1274 - 1314), called The Defender, Lord Harmond Horvath (1292 - ), - His brothers, Lord Harman Horvath and Lord Haralamb Horvath, Costell Horvath, Heir of the House (1292 - ) Lady Erha Glenmyr, of House Horvath, married to Duke Berenk Glenmyr (1175 - 1242)